


Thy Kingdom Will Fall

by TenshiWarrior



Series: Side-Stories [1]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Kämpfer, Sherlock - Fandom, Sonic X
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenshiWarrior/pseuds/TenshiWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moriarty is back from the dead, and has kidnapped Shadow and Sakura! In order for Sherlock to get them back he has to solve cases that Moriarty. If he doesn't solve the cases within the time he has given him, he will choose to kill either Shadow or Sakura. Will Sherlock be able to get them back from Moriarty's grasp?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Did You Miss Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after "His Last Vow"

 

 

Shadow couldn’t believe this was happening, not again! Sherlock Holmes, actually exiled because he killed Magnussen! Granted he did commit murder, but the creep got what he deserved in the end. It wasn’t his fault though; The guy didn’t leave him with any other choice! Hell, Shadow might’ve, no, would’ve done the same thing!

 

Even for what he did, he nor Sakura could let him go, not like this.

 

As soon as the cab got to the destination, he paid the driver and ran out as fast as he could, with Sakura running close behind. They searched high and low for him, hoping that they had got to them in time. “Let’s hope we’re not too late!” Shadow said, “What if we don’t find him?” Sakura said.

 

“We will find him!” Shadow said, “Damn it! Where are they!?”

 

They soon ran outside, ignoring the protests from the airline security. “Check down that runway, I’ll check over here!” Shadow said to Sakura, “If you see them, give a shout!” “Got it!” She said to him. They both ran in the opposite directions looking for them. He looked through every single runway, and hangar he saw, but he mumbled curses when he couldn’t see them.

 

“Where are you Sherlock? Damn it, where are you?”

 

As he was about to move on to another hangar he felt a twist in his stomach. Someone else was there, watching him, waiting for him. “Who’s there!?” Shadow had shouted, “I know you’re there!”

 

He heard something fall over, causing him to turn around to look behind him. He heard movement once again.

 

“I don’t have time for this! If your going to come out, then come out already!”

 

Soon enough a knife attached to a chain was thrown right at him. He quickly dropped to the floor in order to dodge the attack. Another attack came, this time a gunshot. He quickly blocked it with his sword.

 

“A schwert, and a gewehr?! Don’t tell it’s a-”

 

More of the attacks came, and he dodged and blocked every single attack that came, until it had ceased. The attackers soon came out of the shadows to reveal themselves. The attackers were Rika Ueda and Ryoka Yamakawa. Shadow had recognized who they were from the color of their bracelets.

 

“White Kampfers!” He exclaimed.

 

“We’ve been waiting for you Shadow Fukushima.” Rika had said.

 

“I got that part figured out, but why are you here? What do you want?” he said.

 

“We were told to bring you in alive.” Ryoka said nervously, “So please don’t resist.”

 

“By who? Was it Kaede?” Shadow asked, “What does she want with me?”

 

“Well, you’re only half right about that.” Rika said.

 

The hedgehog looked at them; Confused by their meaning.

 

“Half-right? What do you mean I’m half right?”

 

“Oh? You don’t know?” Ryoka asked still a bit shy, “We were told by Kaede to bring you to our client.”

 

Shadow was still confused; He was too busy thinking that he didn’t even notice the television was filled with static.

 

“Your client? Who’s your-”

 

He was soon cut off when he heard a distorted voice.

 

“Did you miss me?”

 

He turned to the television which sat behind him. The moment he saw what was on screen, his eyes widened, and his jaw had dropped; His arms lost his energy which caused him to drop his sword. The face that he thought he would never see again in his life, was right there on the TV screen, as the words repeated itself.

 

“Oh my god… Moriarty?!” Shadow had exclaimed, seeing his face on the screen, “No… Don’t tell me… His your…” Just than he heard Sakura.

 

“Shadow! Are you over here!?”

 

“Sakura no! Get away from-AH!!”

 

A blade hit his shoulder, and blood came spilling out like water, staining his scarf and shirt. He fell to the floor and passed out. Sakura let out a gasp when she saw Sayaka Nakao was the one who attacked him.

 

“I didn’t kill him cause I was told not to, so be grateful kid.” Sayaka said not making eye contact with her, “Are you Sakura Kinomoto by any chance?” Ryoka asked. Sakura did not answer; The only thing she could do was tremble. “You're going to have to come with us or Rika will use force!” Rika said.

 

Sakura started to back up, preparing herself to run. “It’s pointless if you try to run. We’ll just end up catching you anyway.” Sayaka said, “So don’t think about-”

 

Just like that, Sakura took off.

 

“ **HEY! I WAS TALKING TO YOU!** ” Sayaka shouted. Ryoka then stepped forward and placed a silencer on her gun, “I-I’ll stop her.”

 

Sakura continued to run as far as her legs could take her.

 

“Sherlock! John! Mary! I’ve got to find them!”

 

It wasn’t long until she felt something pierce her side, which made her come to a hault. She saw a bullet on the floor then saw blood dripping from her wound.

 

“Sher… Lock…”

 

She fell on her back and let the darkness surround her.

* * *

 

-24hrs later, New Scotland Yard-

 

When Sherlock was told about Moriarty, he couldn’t believe it. He was there when Moriarty killed himself, hell he saw stick the in his mouth and pull the damn trigger! So how can he still be here!? To make matters worse, both Shadow and Sakura were now MIA! He, Scotland Yard, John and Mary, Alice even his brother searched all over the city for them and they found nothing.

 

Honestly, he didn’t know how things could get any worse.

 

Sherlock, Alice, John and Mary came in New Scotland Yard to meet up with Lestrade and Mycroft. “Did you find them?” Sherlock asked, “No, we searched in all the places they might’ve been, we have even triple checked it!” Lestrade said

 

“And?” Sherlock said.

 

“And they are nowhere to be found.” Mycroft said to Sherlock, “I even searched outside the city for them, and they weren’t around.”

 

“If you can’t find them than we have a serious situation.” Sherlock said.

 

“This isn’t like these two.” John said, “What could’ve happened to them?”

 

“I hope they’re okay.” Mary said.

 

“I’m sure they’re alright.” Alice said, “They’re both pretty tough people.”

 

“But what if Moriarty had something to do with this?” Mary asked.

 

“It couldn’t be him.” Sherlock said

 

“What if it is?” Mycroft asked, “What than?”

 

Before Sherlock could say something, he heard his phone let out a ring. He took out his phone from his coat pocket as it continued to ring. He saw that the number was blocked; He had taken the call, and made sure to put it on speaker.

 

“Hello?” He said.

 

“Hear from your students Mr. Holmes?”

 

There was a bit of silence from the whole group.

 

“Trace the call.” Lestrade whispered to Donovan, as she did just that.

 

“Who am I speaking to?” Sherlock asked the caller.

 

“Sakura Kaede. But a lot of people call me Kaede, I’m sure you can understand why?”

 

“How did you get this number?”

 

“If my little dog Envy told you who I was, than you should know that I have my resources all over the place, much like you with your homeless network.”

 

“Why are you calling me?”

 

“To give you simple instructions of course. All you have to do is follow them. Will you care to listen?”

 

“Alright. What do you want me to do?”

 

“Good. Turn and walk to the file cabinet on your right.”

 

Sherlock did what she was told. He walked over to the file cabinet. “Open the middle drawer.” She said. Sherlock had did just that; When he opened the drawer he saw that there was a box which tied with a ribbon, and was addressed to him.

 

“What is this?” He asked Kaede. He heard her let out a chuckle, “Within the box that you have found, there are two very special packages for you. Would you do the honors in opening it?”

 

“How do I know it’s not booby trapped?”

 

“You're the great detective Mr. Holmes. You figure it out, I’ll be waiting.”

 

Sherlock looked carefully at the box; Thankfully he saw that the box was not booby trapped. He placed the phone to the side and got the ribbon undone. Letting the ribbon fall, he removed the cover from the box. He was stunned to see what was inside; he just dropped the cover to the floor.

 

“Sherlock?” John said, “What is it? What’s wrong?”

 

Sherlock had said nothing to him; there was nothing but silence.

 

“Is something the matter?” Alice asked.

 

There was still nothing from the detective. It was only than they had noticed that Sherlock was trembling a little. “Sherlock, are you okay?” Lestrade asked. Finally there was a response; Sherlock just threw the box right on the table revealing what was inside. There was a scarf stained with blood and a golden locket, of course everyone knew who it belonged too.

 

“Oh god, that’s Shadow’s scarf!” Mary exclaimed, “And Sakura’s locket!” John had added, “Why are they-!” It wasn’t long before they heard Kaede speak again, “That’s right Mr. Holmes, we have two of your most valuable treasures.”

 

Sherlock picked up his phone, “What have you done to them?” He said with anger in his voice.

 

“Don’t worry, they’re still alive and well.” Kaede had said, “And if you want them to stay that way, you’ll have to play a little game.”

 

“A game?”

 

“Listen carefully, our client wants to meet with you, in an hour at your favorite little restaurant near Baker Street, he’ll explain to you how the game works. If you follow the rules, you’ll get them back.”

 

“What happens if I refuse to meet with your client?”

 

“Then they’ll be sleeping with the fishes before it even begins. Besides, I heard you were the type who loves to play ball.”

 

Sherlock let out a small smile before switching back to his usual look, “Is that a challenge?”

 

“An invitation as I would prefer to call it.” she said, “And since no doubt, your dear friend John has already told who was all over the television yesterday, you’ll know who you’re looking for.”

 

The line had cut, leaving a dial tone on Sherlocks end. “Got the address!” They heard Donovan say, “Alright let’s go!” Lestrade said. “Don’t bother.” Sherlock said, “She’ll be gone by the time you get there.”  

 

“But Shadow and Sakura could be with her!” Lestrade exclaimed.

 

“They won’t.” Mycroft said, “I’ve heard about Kaede from many reports, and she’s not that stupid. She wouldn’t hide those two at her exact location.”

 

Lestrade had simply ignored Mycroft, and went out of the office with Donavan.

 

As they left the office, Sherlock was about to leave as well. “Wait, you’re not seriously going to meet with him are you?” Mary asked.

 

“It’s not like I have a choice with this.” Sherlock said, “I wouldn’t want to disappoint their client.”

 

“Sherlock! This is serious!” John exclaimed, “Shadow and Sakura have been taken hostage! And god knows what he’s going to do them!”

 

“I know John, and if we’re going to get them back we have to do what she says for now.” The detective said to John, “Otherwise they’ll both end up dead. We both know that we can’t let that happen to them.”

 

“I thought Moriarty had enough.” Mary said, “What could he possible want now?”

 

All Sherlock could say to her was, “I don’t know, but we’re going to find out. Now if you’ll excuse, I’m going to go and get myself lunch.

 

With that, Sherlock left the police station.

 

-End of Prologue-

 


	2. The Devil's Game

Shadow had awoken from his slumber, feeling the water drip on his face. He found himself on the floor, on his injured shoulder, knowing well how it ended up like that in the first place. Surprisingly enough it didn’t hurt as much as it did before. He sat up in a more comfortable position.

 

“Where… Where am I?”

 

He looked around the room he was in. He concluded that he was in a basement of some sort, judging from the walls and the thousands of old stuff that was down there with him. It was only than until he had realized that his arms were binded.

 

“Wha-What is this-?”

 

He looked down seeing that he was in a straitjacket, the kind they put on only the very mental patients. Before he could see if he could get out of it, he saw something tied around his waist; It had appeared to be some kind of panel.

 

“What the hell is this?!”

 

He saw a wire connected to the panel; The wire lead to some of the other boxes that were in the room with him.

 

“What the hell is this!? Don’t tell me it’s some kind of bomb!?”

 

He soon heard the door open from the opposite side of the room.

 

“Oh? So you're finally up and about?”

 

He froze when he recognized the voice. He came into view and all Shadow could do was tremble at the sight of him.

 

“Mor… Moriarty?”

 

Moriarty kneeled down to his level, “Welcome back to the world of the living.” He said with a smile that had always scared Shadow. “Then… What I saw before…” Shadow said, “But he saw you die, so how are you here?”

 

“Oh Shadow.” Moriarty said, “Has anyone ever told you? A magician never reveals his secrets.”

 

“Where am I?” He asked, “How did I get here?”

 

“Sorry.” Moriarty said, “I can’t really answer that. The only thing I can tell you is that the Seven Sins were the ones that brought you here to this little joint.”

 

“Am I to assume that you're there client?”

 

“They very difficult to bargain with, but I managed to get through to them.”

 

“I’m not surprised.”

 

“I didn’t expect you to be.”

 

“You did, didn’t you?”

 

“Well yeah okay I did.”  

 

Shadow couldn’t help but wonder about something that Moriarty hadn’t down already.

 

“Alright you’ve got a question.” Moriarty said, “Go ahead. Ask away.”

 

“What’s the purpose of bringing me here?” Shadow asked hesitantly, “Are you here to kill me?”

 

“Kill you?” Moriarty asked, shocked to hear him say that, “Well, there's no need be obvious about it. I am keeping you alive. For now.” Moriarty pointed to an I.V capacitor that was connected to Shadow’s arm. “Why not kill me now when you have the chance?” The hedgehog asked, “I’m already weak and defenseless, so just go ahead and finish it.”

 

“Now, now no need to rush these things.” Moriarty said putting his hand on his injured shoulder, “Besides… I need you alive for this particular event.”

 

“Why? Wasn’t ruining his career enough for you?”

 

(Note: See Sherlock Series 2 Episode 3 for details)

 

“No, not really, especially the fact that my did fail to kill him. Faking his suicide, taking out my network, that was very clever of him wasn’t it?”

 

“What more do you want from him?”

 

“To not be bored. Of course you would know a lot about that wouldn’t you?”

 

All Shadow could do was glare at him, trying to hide his fear of him, “What are you planning?” “That’s for little old me to know and you to find out~” Moriarty said in a singing tone. He soon checked his watch, “Well I better be off. It’s been lovely chatting with you again.” He said to Shadow, purposely using Shadow’s injured shoulder for support; He bit his lip to prevent himself from screaming.

 

“We’ll be seeing each other again, Shadow Fukushima.” With that he walked away from him. Before he walked out of the door, he had turned back to him, “Oh and by the way, that panel around your waist is a trigger panel. Meaning if you try to escape from that jacket of yours, you’ll be the first to see fireworks.”

 

Shadow’s eyes widened, and he trembled a bit harder than before when Moriarty walked in the room.

 

He heard Moriarty chuckle a bit.

 

“You know something, I told that little girl of yours the same thing. She had the same reaction as you. It was just too priceless, even for me.”

 

“What? Sakura? Hey! Wait!”

 

Moriarty walked out of the room, and shut the door behind.”

* * *

 

-One Hour Later-

 

Being within the restaurant owned by his good friend Angelo brought back memories. He could easily smell the nostalgia as he sat by the window. It was just him and John against the rest of the world; Those were the days.

 

He trapped his fingers on the table, as he waited for the Seven Sins client. He had gotten there an hour early so that he could a head start in waiting of course.

 

Soon enough, he saw a cab pull up, just outside of the restaurant. Sherlock of course knew very well who it was.

 

Jim Moriarty, saw Sherlock through the window, and just gave him a smile, while the detective gave him his usually frown. Moriarty entered the restaurant. He took his seat on the opposite side of Sherlock.

 

“It’s been a long time since we last met Sherlock.” Moriarty said, “How has it been? Two years now?”

 

“Your supposed to be dead you know.” Sherlock said.

 

“Look who’s talking.” Moriarty back at him, “You should be dead too you know.”

 

The waiter brought their drinks for them.

 

“Well you got my attention, what do you want from me, another chance to ruin my career?”

 

“No, since that plan already failed. As the lady told you over the phone before, I just want to have a bit of a fun.”

 

“Fun? By putting Shadow and Sakura’s lives are at stake?”

 

“They were necessary as it was two years ago.”

 

Sherlock took a sip from his tea and said, “What kind of a game do you want me to play?”

 

Moriarty said, “Well, it’s quite simple really. Since it’s been a while since we met, but haven’t had an anniversary, so I decided to give you an anniversary gift.”

 

“What kind of anniversary gift?”

 

Moriarty took a bite from a bed that he covered it with butter.

 

“Here’s it’s going to work, I’m going to give you a couple of cases that you will solve within the time I will give you. If you solves the cases, you’ll find where I’m keeping each of them.”

 

“What happens if I fail to do so?” Sherlock said, before he took a sip from his wine.

 

“I’ll make one of them croak if you don’t.”

 

Sherlock choked on his wine after he heard Moriarty say that.

 

“You’ll kill them?” Sherlock asked. “No, I’ll kill one of them. Like pigs on a farm, I’ll choose which will be the one to die. So what do you say Sherlock… Will you play the game?”

 

“Do I honestly have a choice in this?”

 

“Oh, but there is just one more catch to this though.”

 

“A catch? What do you mean?”

 

“You can have the police, and even your dear friend John and Mary involved in this, but if any one of the Seven Sins sees another detective doing your work, I’ll have them relocated and probably have them both killed.”

 

Sherlock gave him a quizzical expression, “That’s it, no other detectives involved?”

 

“Nope, just you.” Moriarty said.

 

Sherlock gave it some thought before he had said, “Alright Moriarty. I’ll play your game, for old times sake. When does it start?” “It’ll start tomorrow. You’ll be receiving the information soon.” Moriarty said, getting up from his seat and prepared himself to leave.

 

“And remember Sherlock. No other detectives are to get involved.” Moriarty said.

 

“I understand Moriarty.” Sherlock said.

 

Just like that Moriarty left the restaurant while saying, “I look forward to seeing the winner of this little game.”

 

* * *

 -Meanwhile In America (Downtown Central City)-

 

In the home of Afro’s Family, They were enjoying some family time by watching the Super Bowl 48. Both Afro and his loving father Jerome both cheering for the opposite team with his big brother Zen and his friend, Taby.

 

Jerome had shouted to the television, " **COME ON, BRONCOS! SHOW THEM THAT YOU CAN KICK ASS!** ”

 

Afro shouted “ **COME ON SEAHAWKS! SOAR TO THE OCEANS!** ”

 

The Broncos had made the touchdown which caused Jerome to say with glee, "Looks like someone is gonna lose their allowance money.”

  
  
“Tch! Shut up! They’re just warming up!” Said Afro handing his father the money.

 

They soon heard Afro's mother, Shana yell from the kitchen, “Knock it off, you two!”

 

Taby sighed as he said “They always this nosy when it comes to things like this, Master Zen?”

  
  
“Yep, can’t be helped...” said Zen who was munching on Doritos.

 

The game soon resumed itself again as both Afro and Jerome cheered for the opposite team again.

 

Afro shouted once more, “ **COME ON SEAHAWKS! KICK THEIR ASS!** ”

 

Then soon Jerome, " **BRONCOS, CHARGE AT THEM WITH ALL YOUR MIGHT!** ”

 

Just before they could see who made the touchdown, it was soon interrupted by CBS news.

 

This had caused both Afro and Jerome to shout out, "AWW COME ON!”

  
  
“ **I SAID KNOCK IT OFF YOU TWO!** ” Shana yelled at them.

 

"We interrupt this program for a special, international news report." The newsman said, "Just recently we have received information from England that the man named Jim Moriarty whom we believed to be dead had broadcasted himself on every television screen in the whole continent just yesterday afternoon, with the words that had just said 'Did You Miss?' "

 

As the newsman talked about this he had should footage of Moriarty repeating the words.

 

Afro was shocked to see this on the television screen, " **WHAT THE- MORIARTY?!** ”

 

The newsman continued.

 

"Authorities of England have reason to believe the message was attend for famous detective Sherlock Holmes, who Moriarty had found out that he had faked his own death two years ago, when Moriarty had destroyed his career, and turned the citizens against him."

 

Afro thought to himself as he picked up his soda and continued to watch the news, " _That explains alot of things. But this can't any worse can it?_ ”

 

Afro drank from his soda and listened to the newsman.

 

"In related news, Sherlock's two famous students, Shadow Fukushima and Sakura Kinomoto were both kidnapped yesterday afternoon soon after the message had aired. They were reported MIA until the Seven Sins gang leader had called Sherlock and revealed that their were the ones that had kidnapped the two, and had threatened to kill them both if they did not do what their client had asked. It had been soon confirmed by the detective that the client of this feared gang is none other than Jim Moriarty himself."

 

When the news showed the photographs of Shadow and Sakura he spit his soda all over Sasuke and shouted out loud, " **OH COME ON, AFRO!** ”

 

“Yo, Bro isn’t that other Shadow and Sakura?” Zen asked.

 

“No doubt about it, it’s them!” Said Afro.

 

“This is bad… even for them, shouldn’t you call the CC for this, master Afro” Taby asked.

 

“And endanger their lives too? Sorry, I’m gonna have to go solo on this one” Said Afro.

  
  
“Typical stubborn little brother...” Said Zen

 

Afro soon ran up the stairs grabbing whatever he could and shoved them in his suitcase. Just than, Shana came with the snacks to find Afro about to storm out of the door with his suitcase in his hand. “And where do you think your going, Afro?!” She asked with a smile to hide her anger.

 

Afro then answered simultaneously, "Well, you see, I have to go buy some soda for the Super Bowl..”

  
  
“You’re gonna solve a case, aren’t ya” said Shana still hiding her anger.

 

“Damn, she gets by fast” Afro thought

 

Shana slammed the snacks right on the table, and finally showed him her glare, “ **NAH-UH! BOY! YOU’LL NOT GO SOLVE ANY CASES TODAY! ALRIGHT! YOU’RE LUCKY THE REST OF YOUR FRIENDS AREN’T HERE TODAY!** ”

 

Afro had tried to convince his mother otherwise, “But mom, this is serious!”

 

“ **NO WAY IN HELL, YOU AND THE CROSSOVER CREW HAD BEING SOLVING CASES LEFT & RIGHT! YOU GUYS NEVER GET A BREAK! I WORRY WHAT IF YOU EXPERIENCE A NEAR DEATH SITUATION AGAIN LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO?!**” Shana shouted as she started to hit him with her pipe-like sword.

 

Then Afro tried to get her to turn to the television, “ **COME ON, I’LL SHOW YA!** ”

 

When Afro turned to the television the news was gone but instead it was showing the Transformers Movie 4 trailer.

 

Afro said, “Gah! Talk about timing!”

 

Shana continued to glare at him, “ **NOW, YOU ARE GOING TO SIT YA ASS DOWN AND WATCH THAT F*****G SUPER-BOWL OR ELSE!** ”

 

“Hey mom, your meatloaf is burning.” said Afro.

 

“ **IT IS!?** ”

 

Shana ran back into the kitchen and Afro used that as an opportunity to head out the door, he said to his father and his brother, “I’ll be out guys! Won’t be home till later!” he took out his snowboard and crashed through the door.

 

Jerome said to Afro, “ **I’M STILL GONNA WIN THE BET!** ”

  
“That’s all you're concerned about?” Zen & Taby asked. Shana had soon came back from the kitchen, “Hey afro, the meatloaf isn’t burin-eh?” She soon saw the door broken,she drops her ladle and yelled out “ **ADOFO AFRO! YOUR ASS IS IN TROUBLE NOW!** ”

 

Jerome turned to his wife, “Hey, did you hear, two kids got kidnapped?”

 

Shana turned to her husband, “Eh?”

 

Her son soon said to her, “Yeah, the news just announced it, didn’t Afro tell you?”

 

Shana stood there dumbfounded, “No....”


End file.
